Explosives used in military combat may be initiated by detonation devices. Some detonation devices convert signals into mechanical energy for initiating the primary charge of an explosive. Examples of detonation devices may include blasting caps, exploding foil initiators (EFIs) that convert electrical signals into mechanical energy, and shock tubes that convert pneumatic pressure pulses into mechanical energy.